Ladronzuela de la Navidad
by Conejis Pot
Summary: ¿Cuál es el verdadero espíritu de la Navidad? Las cuatro tortugas lo saben, más o menos. Bueno, todas no. A Raphael no es que le haga mucha gracia estas fechas y por ello nunca les ha encontrado sentido. Hasta que una ladronzuela le hace cambiar de parecer. Una ladrona que no solo roba un cacho de pizza, también su corazón. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD 2013 A TODOS!


**¡HOOOLAAA AMIGOOOOS!**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¡aquí estoy de vuelta! Quizás ya me conozcáis de algunas historias como...** _"Raph's feeling" _**o **_"¿Solo una enfermedad?"_** y aquí estoy con otra de mis alocadas historias... ¡Un especial de Navidad! Algo tarde, lo sé. Pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? No he tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo.**

**Espero que os guste mi pequeño One-Shot que os traigo y que estéis disfrutando de estas fechas.**

* * *

**Ladronzuela de la Navidad**

-¿Y qué le vas a pedir a Santa Claus?

-No lo sé.

-Yo un montón de pizza, y un skate…

-Me da igual.

-Y también música nueva y…

-Mikey.

-No lo sé, quizás nuevos nunchakus…

-¡Mikey!

-¿Qué?

-¡Me da igual lo que le vayas a pedir a Santa! ¡Deja de comportarte como un pequeño! ¡Esas cosas de Santa Claus no existen!

-Raph, por favor, ¡claro que existen!

-¿A sí? ¿Tú crees que un hombre gordo y de rojo va a ir volando por el cielo con un trineo y metiéndose en las casas para dar regalos? ¡Eso es ridículo!

-¡Raph!

El de azul entró en la sala donde se encontraban sus otros dos hermanos menores; el salón, y se veía enfadado por la discusión de estos. Él tampoco creía en los asuntos de Santa Claus, pero cuando llegaba la época de la Navidad, siempre estaba entusiasmado y le encantaba como su familia se unía en estas fechas. Ahora, cada vez que Raphael decía algunas cosas de esas, como negar la existencia de Santa, para enfadar a su hermano menor, él se sentía mal ya que no quería estropearle la ilusión al pequeño.

-Deja de decir tonterías –continuó Leonardo.

-¿Tú crees en Santa, verdad Leo?

-Claro Mikey, siempre trae regalos a los que se portan bien, pero si no me ayudas con la decoración navideña, a lo mejor te pone en la lista de niños malos y no te trae regalos.

-¡NO! Dime, ¿dónde están las luces de colores?

-Las tiene Donnie en su laboratorio.

-¡Voy por ellas! –en seguida, el de naranja, desapareció del lugar.

-¿Puedes dejar de decirle esas cosas?

-¿Qué? –el de rojo levantó la cabeza por encima del comic que estaba leyendo y miró a su hermano menor-. ¿A caso tú crees en esas tonterías?

-Pues… No… ¡Pero eso no se dice!

-¡Siempre te pones en el lado de Mikey!

-Pero Raph, en nuestro hermano pequeño… Habrá que seguirle el rollo, no podemos estropearle la Navidad.

-¡Porque sepa la verdad sobre Santa no le va a pasar nada! Tú, yo y Donnie lo sabemos, ¿por qué él no?

-Raph, es pe…

-¡No me vengas con que es pequeño! ¡Tiene la misma edad que nosotros!

-Pero…

-¡Tiene que irse enterando de que Santa Claus no existe!

-¡Ya sé que no existe pero…!

-¿Entonces…? –los dos hermanos mayores se giraron ante la pequeña voz que había hablado. Mikey estaba en la puerta con todas las luces de Navidad en las manos-. ¿Entonces tú tampoco crees, Leo? ¿Me has mentido?

-Mikey, yo…

-No Leo, -interrumpió el de rojo-. Tiene que saberlo, ¡Santa no existe!

El de azul se quedó perplejo ante las palabras de su hermano y enseguida clavó sus ojos en Mikey. El pequeño empezó a soltar alguna que otra lágrima y se ocultó la cara con su brazo haciendo caer a todas la lucecitas navideñas. Leo no tardó en ir a consolarle.

-Mikey… No pasa nada… No le hagas caso a Raph, ¡sabes que siempre dice tonterías!

-Pe… Pero ahora… Tú… Tú… -Mikey hablaba atropelladamente por el llanto.

-Mikey, yo solo le daba la razón, hazme caso, yo…

-¡No aguanto más! –Raph, que había estado en silencio, saltó en rabia-. Estás todo el día tratándole como si fuera un niño pequeño Leo, ¡que aprenda de una vez! –este se levantó del asiento y empezó a andar hacia la salida

-¿A dónde se supone que vas? –preguntó el líder mientras abrazaba a Mikey.

-¡A fuera! Hasta que Mikey no se comporte como la edad que tiene, no me aviséis.

-¡Pero Raph…! –Leonardo no puedo continuar ya que el de rojo había desaparecido.

Al segundo entró Donnie de la puerta de su laboratorio, ya que había oído muchos gritos.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó este.

Los dos hermanos que quedaban se miraron entre ellos para saber cómo le iban a contar lo ocurrido al genio.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

El de rojo corría por la oscura New York, de tejado en tejado, intentando olvidar la estúpida lucha que acababa de tener con sus hermanos.

De repente para sentarse y descansar, pero nada más toca el suelo, una alarma de un coche de policía sonó y el barullo de gente inundó las calles. Raphael intentó esconderse en las sombras pero no puedo evitar asomarse para ver lo que ocurría.

-¡Ese pequeño ladrón! ¡Es ese! –puedo entender que gritaba toda la gente.

En seguida localizó entre la multitud a una persona bien tapada que corría mientras el coche de policía lo seguía por la carretera. Raphael también lo empezó a seguir entre los tejados y puedo ver como la persona se metía en un callejón sin salida.

_ "Estúpido."_

Este corrió hacia el tejado de aquel callejón y vio como ese 'ladrón' intentaba buscar alguna idea para escapar de allí, pero era imposible. En unos pocos de segundo, Raphael saltó al suelo, tan rápido que esa persona casi ni se dio cuenta, este lo agarró entre sus brazos y lo llevó nuevamente al tejado. Así, él podría darle una lección. Una mejor que la de los policías.

-¿Pero qué…? –este ladrón, en cuanto notó como sus pies tocaban el tejado del edificio, se separó de Raphael empujándolo hacia un lado.

La tortuga abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo que tenía delante. El ladrón se quitó el gorro de la chaqueta y el de lana que llevaba, dejándole ver entero. Aquel ladrón, resultó ser una ladrona. Una ladronzuela de pelo castaño claro, largo hasta debajo del pecho y con un flequillo que le recordaba mucho al de April.

-¿Tienes algún problema? –preguntó con mal humor la ladronzuela.

Era mendiga, estaba claro. Llevaba un gorro de lana negro, una chaqueta gris de punto algo desgastada, unos pantalones bastante rotos, unas zapatillas viejas y los típicos guantes negros dejando ver sus dedos.

La chica tenía los ojos castaños.

_"Bonitos ojos…"_

Era bastante mona, pero no dejaba de ser una vagabunda; y una ladrona.

-Em… ¿Hola? –Raphael salió de su trance ante las palabras de la chica.

-Qui… ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó la tortuga.

-Eso debería decirlo yo –la chica empezó a colocarse el gorro negro-. ¿O es normal esto de ir secuestrando chicas?

-Oh perdón, no sabía que eras un chica –Raphael intentó ser borde.

-¿Pero tú eres imbécil? –pero la chica lo fue más.

-¿Y tú ves normal eso de ir robando? ¿Qué has robado, eh?

-Se sacó un pequeño cacho de pizza del bolsillo-. No tengo dinero para comprarme uno, ¿vale imbécil? Así que de algún modo tendré que sacarme la comida.

-So… ¿Solo has robado eso?

-¡Sí! ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Una casa? –la chica parecía de mal humor.

-Bueno… Lo siento… -era raro, pero Raphael acababa de disculparse.

La pequeña ladrona se fue a sentar en el borde del edificio y miró hacia Raph, quizás no se había portado del todo bien con él, así que le invitó a sentarse a su lado. Este aceptó sin dudarlo. No sabía que tenía esa chica, pero le gustaba.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿No deberías estar con los tuyos, tortuga?

-Pues sí, pero… -este se sorprendió-. Espera, ¿por qué no te has asustado al verme?

-¿Por qué lo iba a hacer?

-No sé, soy una tortuga mutante cargada de armas ninjas.

-¡Eh! Y yo una pobre vagabunda con ropa rota, ¿de qué me iba a quejar? Además… Me has salvado de los polis.

-Oh bueno… Sí, pero…

-¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntame lo de tu familia!

-Solo son disputas… Lo de siempre. Mi estúpido hermano pequeño que sigue creyendo en Santa Claus, y yo ya estoy harto de esas tonterías… Además, mi hermano mayor siempre le defiende y le trata como a un niño pequeño…

-¡Ja! Santa, maldito viejo… Llevo pidiéndole una familia… Desde que era pequeña…

-¿No tienes familia?

-Los demás vagabundos son mi familia. Pero lo que se dice madre, padre y hermanos… Pues no.

-¿Y vives en la calle?

-Sí, desde los ocho años. Me escapé del orfanato y aún me están buscando… ¡Ja! Ingenuos.

Ahora sí. A Raphael le gustaba esa chica, no era la típica que estaba buena y se lo creía, aunque no conociera a muchas chicas. Ella era diferente, tenía bastante carácter y se notaba que tenía buen dominio del silencio y la agilidad. Además no se había asustado al verle, ¡y era guapa! Muy guapa.

-Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy conocida por muchos nombres en las calles de New York… Pero mi verdadero nombre lo sabe muy poca gente.

-¿Ladronzuela es uno de esos muchos nombres? –rió Raphael.

-¡Eh! –la chica le dio amistosamente en el hombro-. Bueno, hora de irme, creo que debería volver con mi gente y tú deberías volver con tu familia y disculparte con tus hermanos –esta se levantó del suelo mientras Raph la seguía con la mirada.

-¿Cómo vas a pasar la Navidad?

-Oh, amigo… -la ladronzuela se giró ante la tortuga-. Mi Navidad ya ha acabado… Mi trozo de pizza era todo lo que podía celebrar.

-¿En serio pasas así todas la Navidades?

-No todas, muchas veces no llego a tener pizza.

Raphael se sentía mal; muy mal. Tenía que hacer algo por esa chica, no podía dejarla ahí, sin Navidad, después de haberla conocido. La compasión se apoderó de él y una idea le recorrió la mente.

-¿Por qué no viene conmigo? –la chica se giró nuevamente asombrada.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y mis hermanos? Podrás tener una Navidad normal por una vez, ¿qué te parece?

-No sé tortuga… Yo soy de un mundo diferente al tuyo…

-Sí, pero los dos somos de un mundo diferente al de la gente de aquí.

Esas palabras llegaron a convencer a la chica. Esta sonrió aceptando la propuesta de Raph.

-¿Qué puedo perder?

Raphael se alegró mucho al oír eso, pero no podía mostrarlo, el orgullo se lo impedía.

-¿Pero en cuanto la Navidad se acabe te piras, eh?

-¡Ja! Tranquilo tortuga, no creo que quiera pasar más tiempo de lo necesario contigo.

El adolescente sonrió ante esas palabras.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Dónde coloco esto?

-Allí Mikey, junto al árbol.

Los tres hermanos seguían en la guarida, ya habiendo olvidado el asunto de Raphael, y estaban a punto de terminar la decoración navideña.

-Leo, ¿conecto ya las luces?

-Un momento… ¡Mikey acaba ya!

-¡Voy! –el de naranja se reunió con sus hermanos en una parte de la sala.

-¡Vale! ¡Conecta ya, Donnie! –gritó el líder.

El de morado le obedeció y enchufó un cable con otro encendiendo así todas la luces de colores que había repartidas por toda la guarida. Esta estaba realmente bonita, con un árbol navideño y esos colores repartidos por todas partes.

-¡Perfecto!

-Wow, no pensé que podríais llegar a hacer este trabajo sin mí –los tres ninjas se giraron ante esa orgullosa voz. Raphael acababa de entrar en la guarida y a su derecha estaba la ladronzuela-. ¿Qué? ¿Me pasa algo en la cara, aparte de mi tremenda belleza?

-Qui… ¿Quién es ella? –Leonardo señaló a la chica.

-Oh, espera que haga las presentaciones… Ladronzuela, mis hermanos. Mis hermanos… Ladronzuela.

-Encantada chicos… -contestó algo confusa la chica.

-Igualmente –contestaron los tres al unísono y algo perplejos.

-Em, Raph… ¿Puedes venir un momento a la cocina?

El de rojo suspiró y se junto con sus hermanos en la sala nombrada, dejando a la ladronzuela sola en el salón.

-¿¡Quién se supone que es ella?!

-Mm… Una amiga.

-¿Te crees que puedes traerte aquí a todo el mundo?

-¡Solo es una chica!

-¡Sí! Y esa chica se lo puede decir a muchas más.

-Mira Leo, esa chica estaba sola, ¡siempre ha estado sola! Se merece una Navidad bonita por una vez en su vida, ¿no crees? –todas las miradas se dirigieron al de azul.

-¿Toda su vida ha estado sola? –repitió este.

-Es mendiga, no tiene familia –explicó el de rojo.

-Oh… Qué triste… -soltó Mikey.

-Sí… ¡Yo digo que se quede! –continuó Donnie.

-¡Sí! ¡Y yo!

-¿Leo…? –el de rojo y todos lo demás miraron al líder.

-¡Está bien…! –suspiró este-. ¿Pero cómo se lo contaremos a Splinter?

-Le explicaremos la situación, seguro que lo entiende.

Con eso, dieron por terminada la charla y se dirigieron al salón.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la chica acercándose a ellos.

-No, puedes quedarte.

-¡Genial! –carraspeó-. Quiero decir… Está bien.

Una carcajada por parte de todos sonó por toda la guarida.

A la noche, cuando ya le habían explicado a Splinter el asunto con la ladronzuela y este aceptó que se quedara, llegó la hora de cenar. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, disfrutando de una grata comida que había preparado anteriormente Mikey. Todo acompañado con pizza.

-¿Qué te parece ladronzuela, te gusta? –preguntó Mikey entusiasmado.

-¡Nunca en mi vida…! –tragó lo que tenía en la boca-. ¡Había comido algo así! ¡Está delicioso!

Los cuatro soltaron una pequeña risa.

-Señorita ladronzuela, me intriga su historia, pero… ¿No tiene un nombre?

-Pues… Sí Señor Splinter, pero… Con mis respetos y, como le dije a su hijo, mi nombre no se lo digo a cualquiera… -contestó la chica, intentando no parecer grosera.

-Está bien –parecía que a Splinter no le había sentado mal aquello-. Me sorprende, viviendo en la calle… ¿Dónde le han enseñado esos buenos modales?

-Bueno… Hasta los ocho años estuve viviendo en l orfanato y… Digamos que allí aprendí de verdad lo que eran buenos modales…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hacían allí? –preguntó Leo muy intrigado.

-Pues… Si no contestábamos correctamente nos dejaban sin comer, o dormíamos en la calle… -la chica se empezó a tocar la barbilla, pensativa-. O… Una vez me acuerdo que a un niño pequeño… Creo que se llamaba Juan, lo protegí ya que una de las cuidadoras le estaba pegando y me encerraron en una sala durante una semana, sin comer ni nada.

-¿¡Qué?! –dijeron los mutantes al unísono.

-¡Eso es horrible! –continuó el líder.

-Bueno… Hace cinco años que no estoy allí, así que ya paso… Aunque me hubiera gustado salvar a más niños de aquel horrible lugar.

-Horrible es poco, ¡es espantoso! –siguió Raph.

-Gajes del oficio… Jejé… -rió nerviosa la chica.

-Cambiando de tema… ¡Ladronzuela, puedo ponerte un nombre! ¡Soy un genio en eso! –dijo orgulloso el más pequeño de las tortugas.

-Bien… Veamos cómo se te da, Mikey –sonrió la chica.

-Veamos… Vas con ropas oscuras… Y eres guapa,-la chica se sonrojó un poco al oír eso-.Y bueno, ladrona… ¿Qué te parece Ladrona Nocturna? O en inglés… ¡Nocturnal Thief!

-Oh bueno, está bien –contestó alegre la ahora llamada Nocturnal Thief.

-Bien, hijos míos, es hora de…

-¡Leer un cuento! –interrumpió Mikey, llevándose las miradas extrañas de todos-. ¿Qué?

-¿Leer un cuento? –preguntaron los demás al unísono.

-Sí, ¡siempre leíamos uno en Navidad cuando éramos pequeños!

-Pero Mikey…

-¡Venga Leo! ¡Ya que está Nocturnal Thief podíamos hacerlo!

-Ah… ¿Vosotros qué pensáis, chicos?

-Bueno… Como queráis, ¿Raph?

-Está bien…

Y con esas palabras, todos se dirigieron al salón, excepto Splinter que decidió irse a su cuarto.

Los adolescentes se acomodaron en el suelo, junto al árbol, con mantas y almohadas para empezar la historia.

-Hey Thief, ¿por qué no nos cuentas tú una? –preguntó el de naranja.

-Bueno, yo…

-Sí, seguro que en orfanato le contabas muchas a los pequeños.

-Sí, bueno… Pero…

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favooooo…! –Mikey fue tapado por la mano de Raphael.

-Por favor, es la única forma de callar a Mikey –siguió el de rojo.

-Está bien… Pues os contaré una… -todos se acomodaron ante esas palabras-. La historia que os voy a contar sucede muchos, muchos años atrás…

Y así, Nocturnal Thief empezó una bonita historia, llena de aventuras, peligros, personajes fantásticos y amor… Un cuento donde la imaginación andaba suelta y cada cosa que se le ocurría, podía incluirla. Donde nada tenía sentido pero si algo fallaba, la historia se acababa. Y donde el final, cada vez era más complicado de averiguar.

Mientras, los cuatro hermanos escuchaban con atención. Quizás eran mayores para oír esas cosas, o eso pensaba Raphael, pero era Navidad, y el espíritu navideño inundaba sus corazones. Ahí daba igual que edad tuvieran, lo importante eran que estaban todos juntos, disfrutando la época.

Con el paso de los minutos, el sueño se hacía cada vez más pesado. Mikey intentó aguantar hasta el final, pero los párpados se le caían y no puedo aguantar más hasta caer en el sueño más profundo. Por el otro lado, Leo y Donnie se durmieron casi sin darse cuenta. Y, por su cuenta, Raphael seguía despierto escuchando aquella historia.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era la historia lo que en verdad le interesaba no era la historia… Algo en aquella chica, en aquella ladronzuela… Le gustaba, le atraía. A él le daba igual que no estuvieran contando la historia, aunque era una excusa perfecta para poder mirarla durante bastante rato.

-Y así… La guerrera Rami se fue hacia el bosque dejando al príncipe Joan sin aquel beso prometido… Y, ¡fin!

-Wow… -bostezó-. Que historia…

-Gracias Raph, sé que soy buena –dijo orgullosa.

-Sobre todo porque no ha tenido nada de sentido.

-Hay cosas en la vida que no tienen sentido, pero así es más divertido, ¡como el sentido de la Navidad! Pocos lo han encontrado… ¿Tú lo has encontrado?

-Mm… -Raphael dirigió la mirada a sus hermanos y luego a ella-. Sí, creo que sí.

-Bien… -sonrió.

El silencio inundó la sala, un silencio que se empezaba a volver incómodo.

-¡Hora de irme! – Thief se levantó del suelo.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que volver con mi gente, ya es tarde.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí?

La chica sonrió y rodó los ojos mientras colocaba los brazos en jarras.

-Raph… ¿Te has enamorado de mí?

La tortuga se puso rojo, casi como su bandana. No solo de la vergüenza, sino también del cabreo que esa pregunta le había producido, ¿cómo se le ocurría a aquella preguntar eso? Aunque… ¿Tenía razón? Raph se había quedado en blanco. Pero, aunque fuera verdad, algo que ni él mismo sabía, no podía aceptarlo.

-Q… ¿Qué? ¡No! –la chica rió.

-Entonces… ¿No te importará acompañarme hasta la tapadera de la superficie? No dirijo muy bien las calles de la alcantarilla.

-Sí claro… Te acompañaré.

El de rojo se levantó y, junto a la chica, salieron de la guarida.

Todo el camino estuvieron en silencio, aunque no era un silencio incómodo. Lo agradecían bastante, sobretodo Raph, que necesitaba pensar. ¿Qué era lo que le hacía sentir esa chica? ¿Por qué dese que la ha conocido agradecía oír su voz? Todo en esa ladronzuela le gustaba. Su forma de ser, su actitud, su físico. De vez en cuando la miraba, sin darse cuenta se quedaba un buen rato observando cada detalle. Como se le movía el pelo por las pequeñas brisas que recorrían las alcantarillas, como iba mirando al suelo perdida en sus pensamientos. Hasta que se giraba sus ojos se conectaban.

-¿Qué?

-Na… ¡Nada! –decía el de rojo tartamudeando, y volvía a meterse en sus pensamientos.

Un camino largo, lleno de preguntas sin respuestas. De pensamientos sin contestaciones. De sentimientos sin correspondencias… Hasta que al fin llegaron a las escaleras de la superficie, por donde todo lo vivido el día de Navidad llegaría a su fin. Donde sus caminos de separarían al fin.

-Llegamos…

-Sí, lo sé…

-Bueno… Raph, fue un placer conocerte –la ladronzuela estiró la mano en forma de despedida.

Raphael observó el gesto y luego sus ojos se lavaron en la cara de la chica, que no dejaba de mirar su mano y morderse el labio, como intentando reprimir un sentimiento… ¿Tristeza? El de rojo también quería reprimirlo y correspondió a la despedida con su otra mano.

Ya estaba, ya lo tenían todo dicho. Pero la ladronzuela no podía más, no quería que ese día acabara de esa manera. Soltó su mano y rodeó fuertemente el cuello de la tortuga uniéndose en un bonito abrazo. Ahí fue cuando las lágrimas de la chica empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Gracias… Por todo, Raph.

Este, perplejo, correspondió al abrazo.

-No tienes que darlas, Thief.

La chica sonrió y, al separarse de ese gesto, acarició la mejilla de Raph para luego unir sus labios en un tierno beso. Algo que duró varios segundos.

Cuando ese gesto fue roto por los dos, la chica fue la primera en hablar.

-Claire. Mi nombre es Claire.

Raphael sonrió, pero sin ninguna palabras más, la ahora llamada Claire desapareció rápidamente subiendo por las escaleras. Ni un gesto más, ni una despedida más. Todo acabó ahí.

-Y así la ladronzuela Claire se fue hacia la ciudad… -comenzó a decir Claire desde las calles.

-Dejando a la tortuga Raph con aquel beso que no estaba prometido… -terminó Raphael dirigiéndose a la guarida.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, ¡espero que os haya gustado!**

**Se lo dedico a todas esas personas que aman la pareja de Raph y Claire tanto como yo.**

**Antes de nada deciros que en seguida proseguiré con las historias que tengo hechas, ¡no las he olvidado! Sigo trabajando en ellas, así que no os preocupéis.**

**¡Feliz Navidad y año nuevo!**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


End file.
